callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghillies In The Mist
An original story by DarkLocustSlayer These events take place after Modern Warfare 2 Prologue "Stay frosty." Captain Randall calmly said. Sergeant Joshua Leers took a deep breath and tightened his grip over his M21 EBR. Captain Randall gave Josh a nod and he returned it. Josh looked around in the snowy environment and saw nothing but cliffs and more snow. He and Capt. Randall had been freezing out there for hours after their drop off from Command. The mission was to trudge a couple miles through the snow and ice and then silently capture a target. That target was Russian Supreme Commander Jenko Barsov, one of the leaders serving in the Anti-Loyalists army. Barsov was supposed to be in a Russian outpost nearby to inspect some kind of package he bought from some spooks working at the black market. Unusual for someone with his rank, but it gave the S.A.S. a good oppurtunity to gain some much needed intelligence. How the hell the S.A.S. got this much detail with what Barsov was doing was unknown to Josh. Well that wasn't his job to deal with polotics. So him and Captain Randall were sent right into the freezer to do the job. They were veteran stealth specialists and were the best of the best which was why they were just sent. "Come on let's move." Randall said. "Roger, permission to take point, sir?" Josh asked. "Permission granted." Randall replied. Josh looked at his CO and saw a ghost in a ghillie suit. Yeah, that's what they were supposed to be, unidentified and undetectable. The ghillie suits gave them more stealth capabilities and fear-inspiring figures. Josh and Randall pushed through the snow and ice soon covered their suits like an ocean over the sand. "Command says the outpost is two hundred meters due north." reported Randall in his Scottish accent. "Got it." Josh replied. Josh slung his sniper rifle and tried to move through the snow as fast as he could. He was in front so he was the scout and he had to be nimble. The two soon reached a ridge and finally the snow wasn't as deep. The outpost was below them thankfully. It was perfect, the ridge had a great sniper spot and one of them could provide sniper support while the other tried to capture Barsov. Randall pulled out his silenced Barret 50. Cal as Josh readied his M1911. "I'll provide covering fire from here and you can take care of our "friend" down there." said Captain Randall. "Guess I won't be needing my sniper then." replied Josh. "Keep it, just in case." cautioned Randall. Randall looked through his scope and scanned the area. "At least thirty tangos down there. I guess this is an important meeting." said Randall over the COM. "Lucky us." commented Josh. "Cut the chatter Sergeant and move down the slope next to you." "Roger that." Josh carefully slid down the slope, managing to avoid the sights of the Russian guards. The slope ended and Josh hid next to a crate. "Tango on your right, take him out quietly." warned the Captain. Josh looked around the crate and saw an enemy soldier with his back to him. Perfect. Josh aimed his suppressed M1911 at his prey's head and squeezed the trigger. The enemy fell backwards and with lightning reflexes, Josh caught the body and took it away where nobody would find it. "Look out, Barsov's car is here, move!" Randall shouted into the COM. Josh moved like a jungle cat through the crates and buildings with no regard to the watchful soldiers. Luckily enough, he avoided them. He finally made it to a truck which he used for cover. He saw Jenko Barsov and another man arguing in Russian while Barsov's bodyguards carried a large crate. Barsov scratched his silver hair and the man he was talking to started cursing. "I'll take the guards, you capture Barsov." said Randall. In unison, Josh ran out of cover into Barsov while Randall killed the nearby enemies. Barsov was shocked at what happened in the past moments, but saw no more because he was knocked out cold by Josh. Josh pulled down Jenko's body near the car and started firing upon the soldiers reacting to Barsov's capture. Each target that came was soon sniped by Randall with precise shots. "We got the package, we need extraction, NOW!" bellowed Josh over the COM channel. Josh shot the last of his rounds and reloaded. He peeked over the car's windshield and shot down four Russians with his pistol. There was shouting and gunfire all around him. The car was striped with bullets, but none hit him or Jenko. "Gamma-Two we've sent you some help." replied a person from S.A.S. Command. Josh saw Randall fighting to him so he tried to help by holstering his pistol and taking out his sniper. Then he took down several Russians in quick succession due to te M21 EBR's fire rate and no recoil. Randall sprinted and dove next to him holding his silenced ACR. "Bloody hell where is our pick-up ride?" asked Randall. Josh couldn't answer as he concentrated on sniping from his M21. In the nick of time, an Apache helicopter fluttered down on to the ground next to Josh and Randall, firing it's chain guns on the way.The remaining Russians were slaughtered, buildings were sprayed with bullets and streams of blood were let loose. The pilot of the heli gave a nod and a smile, waiting for the team to get inside. Josh dragged Barsov's body onto the helicopter while Randall hefted the item that Jenko bought from the black market and placed it next to Barsov's body. "Good job, and if you're wondering this so called "package" might be of use to us either as information or equipment." Randall spoke. "Thanks sir, hopefully that "package" will give us an edge on the Anti-Loyalists." replied Josh. "Alright let's leave this place!" shouted the pilot. The Apache's wings spun and the heli took off setting a course back to S.A.S. Command. Black Operations